


The boy in the corner

by ex_exlovers



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Gay, I don’t know how to tag this omg, I might finish this really quickly or I might forget it exists for months who knows, Light Swearing, M/M, Multi, bookish Marvin, cordelia and whizzer are best friends and always will be, omg it’s gonna be so fluffy you don’t even know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex_exlovers/pseuds/ex_exlovers
Summary: Whizzer never liked libraries. They were too quiet with too many people in them.That was, until the cute boy showed upI don’t know it’s basically your average college au but I’m gonna try and keep up with it and post regularly-ish hope you like it!-tigger
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte & Marvin (Falsettos), Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Marvin & Trina (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown & Cordelia, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. The library

Whizzer never liked libraries. They were too quiet with too many people in them. 

That was, until the cute boy showed up 

He had sauntered into the library where Delia works on his way to pick her up one day but realising he had a while to pass until she ended for the day he started strolling through the seemingly endless shelves of books. As much as whizzer hated staying in library’s he loved to read, this fact managed to surprise many people he had met as he wasn’t your stereotypical bookworm - handsome, witty and popular but he could and often would spend days deeply invested in books. Ever the romantic he would adore obsessively reading gorgeous love story’s and he carried with him the ideas of his fairytale love story to this day. So when he spotted quite possibly one of the cutest boys he had ever seen huddled in the corner of the room his brain immediately started making up some kind of fan fiction love story. The boy had curly brown hair that fell past his piercing blue eyes not that they were easy to spot as he had his head tucked into a book that’s cover read ‘skullduggery pleasant seasons of war’. The cute boy glanced up and caught whizzer’s looking before turning slightly pink and stuffing his head back in the book. 

Seeing that awkward motion whizzer rushed up to the desk where Cordelia was standing typing something into a computer. Sensing his rapid approach her head flew up to see him and a smile split across her face.  
“Whiz,hi!”  
“Delia, the boy-“ he rambled out trying to form a coherent sentence  
“The one in the corner, cute,brown hair, blue eyes, cute” he continued  
“You said cute twice there whiz” she teased  
“It felt necessary he’s like really cute” Whizzer defended himself  
“I don’t know who you’re talking about anyway, you’re gonna have to show me” Cordelia said  
And that’s how the two best friends found themselves perching behind a bookshelf staring at the supposedly cute boy  
“So...” whizzer whispered  
“So what?” Delia questioned  
“Do you know him? I want to see if you can introduce me.”  
“Yeah that’s Marvin, he’s one of Char’s best friends, they grew up together” Cordelia remarked  
“What,and you never brought it up? You need to introduce me now as payment for not telling me about the cute boy before!” He said flashing his puppy dog eyes at her.  
“Ok, I’ll do it but only because I love you” She claimed with an eye roll 

“Marvin!” Cordelia called frantically waving her hand and practically skipping up to him  
“Hi Cordelia” Marvin said with a timid smile  
“This is my friend Whizzer” She excitedly called to Marvin whilst waving a hand in Whizzers general direction.  
Marvin looked up and locked eyes with Whizzer turning a light shade of pink  
“H- hi” Marvin said his smile growing lighting up his face and making his blue eyes twinkle like the stars themselves and bloody hell this kid could be the death of him.


	2. Whizzer, whizzer brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✨bonding✨  
> Idk it’s just a cute lil fluffy thing

“Whizzer, whizzer brown” he coolly addressed Marvin  
“Ok James Bond.” Marvin laughed making Cordelia snicker in the corner which of course made whizzer glare jokingly at them both. Deciding to ignore the comment he slid down onto the seat next to Marvin.  
“Ok well I need to get back to work but have fun you two!” Cordelia skipped back off with her persistent bubbly energy. Whizzer smiled at her he truly did love his best friend she was a constant flow of energy that he didn’t know what he’d do without. Smiling to himself he turned back to Marvin who was analysing him from the side, well maybe not analysing but gazing? He shook the thought from his head trying to make conversation instead.  
“So what you reading?”  
“Oh it’s this amazing book about this alternate universe with sorcerers and necromancers and there’s one sorcerer who’s a skeleton but that’s besides the point and hardly the most abnormal part of the book-“ he rambled on. Whizzer inspected him as he passionately told him every plot detail of the book he was reading making his hair flop over his eyes further and his hands fly wildly around, a sight which couldn’t help but make whizzer grin.  
“-sorry I didn’t mean to dump information on you like that I just get very...passionate about things.” He said almost shyly  
“No, it was cute!” Whizzer assured, the light blush that crept onto Marvin’s face not going unnoticed by him.  
“So why are you here anyway?” Whizzer inquired.  
“Just like libraries?” Marvin said with a shrug. “They’re kind of like a place of solitude for me. What about you?”  
“Just here to pick up Delia from work, we share an apartment.” he explained. After that they quickly fell into easy conversation about anything and seemingly everything they could think of, everything else seemed to fall away until only they remained excitedly chattering in the corner.  
__________________________________

Cordelia walked round the corner to go and get Whizzer so they could go home but stopped short when she saw Whizzer and Marvin avidly talking to each other completely oblivious to the rest of the world. She quickly scanned Whizzers face and could see straight away that this wasn’t a one time thing. He was looking at this man he had met merely an hour earlier like he had singlehandedly hung the moon and stars. She continued up to them and sat down before either of them became aware of her presence.  
“Oh hi Dee! Is your shift over?” Marvin asked after finally noticing her arrival next to the pair.  
“Yeah just got off! Wanna go home Whiz?” She asked more in an ‘I want to go home’ way than a ‘do you want to go home way’ Whizzer of course noticed this and quickly agreed subtly trading numbers with Marvin before they both left-she couldn’t seem to work out wether this was a platonic or a romantic exchange.  
“Bye Marv!” He yelled across the library with complete disregard for the fact that there were other people there who would prefer silence to Whizzers loud voice. Cordelia just rolled her eyes with a smile and looked over at him trying to understand what he was thinking as they walked to his car.  
“You have a crush on him, don’t you?” She said more as a statement than a question as she had always easily read Whizzers emotions.  
“What? I do not!” Whizzer exclaimed indignantly. “I only met the guy like an hour ago!”  
“Yeah, and you’re already calling him Marv!” Cordelia defended  
“No Cordelia I don’t have a crush on the boy I met an hour ago and hardly know anything about, that would be stupid”  
Cordelia just made a hum of acknowledgment still not believing him. They got in the car in a comfortable silence when Cordelia phone went off. The text was from Charlotte and read: ‘ Did you just see Marvin at the library?’ Cordelia quickly sent off a response before looking back at whizzer gently smiling at nothing in particular and she had one thought as they drove off ‘what has Marvin done to whizzer brown?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok people actually read chapter one which honestly I didn’t expect at all so thank you all so much!  
> Also incase you were wondering the book is this is an actual book it’s part of the skullduggery pleasant series by Derek Landy who’s one of my favourite authors. how was everyone’s day? Kudos and comments are as always much appreciated! - tigger


	3. Do you love him? Sorta kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesbian fluff

When Cordelia and Whizzer got home they both flopped on the sofa to watch a film. Cordelia quickly checked her phone and saw 4 unread messages from Charlotte:  
Char 💕: was whizzer with you?   
Char 💕: I think he broke Marvin   
Char 💕: omg Marvin definitely has a crush   
Char 💕: god why won’t he admit it already it’s blatantly obvious   
Reading these with a giggle she sent back a reply :   
You: Same over here   
You: it’s clear he likes him I don’t know why he doesn’t tell me we tell each other everything it’s weird   
Char 💕: do you actually think they don’t know?   
You: I wouldn’t put it past whizzer honestly He’s one of the most oblivious people I’ve ever met   
Char 💕: hmmmm I’ll ask Marvin about it   
You: I’ll do the same with whizz   
Char 💕: call you later x  
She smiled at her phone as whizzer finally decided on a film to watch, looking over at him she saw a small smile painted on his lips as he typed away on his phone, one that looked awfully similar to the one Cordelia was just wearing when talking to Charlotte. She immediately knew who he was talking to just by that look but decided to ask anyway for research purposes.  
“Who ya texting” she teasingly asked   
“Oh, no one” he shot back too quickly for her liking. Interesting, whizzer has never not told her about his latest crush before why would he suddenly be so secretive about this. Unless...  
You: omg he actually doesn’t know   
Char 💕: I don’t think Marvin does either, as far as he’s aware he just thinks whizzer is a new friend   
You: there’s no way they don’t actually like each other right?   
You: I mean you saw the way Marvin reacted   
Char 💕: I’ve never seen him like this before not with Trina or anyone   
Char 💕: that being said I don’t think that Trina really counts seen as he’s gay and she’s definitely a girl   
You: God these two and their terrible emotional management  
You: we shouldn’t interfere right? I mean as much as I don’t think it we could be wrong  
Char 💕: yeah,we could screw it up for them before they even got a proper chance and I wouldn’t want that   
You: yeah makes sense   
The film ended and when Cordelia looked back at whizzer his eyes were once again glued to his screen.  
“Whizz?”  
“...yuppp?”be said gradually tearing his eyes from the screen.  
“I’m going to bed make sure you don’t stay up too late texting ‘no one’” she said quoting him from earlier with a teasing smile.  
“I won’t.” He replied rolling his eyes.

That was a fucking lie. 

The next morning, when Cordelia woke up and walked into the living room she was hit by the sight of whizzer asleep on their sofa with his phone still tucked in his hand. Laughing slightly at him she lightly tucked the blanket over him and placed his phone on the coffee table the light from it flashed on and she saw two texts from ‘ Marv❣️’. God what would she do with her lovestruck best friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters super short sorry!   
> Some lesbeans fluff for today hope you all have/had a good day :D   
> -tigger


	4. Getting ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to get another chapter up!

Later that week Charlotte called Cordelia asking if her and Whizzer wanted to come with her and some friends to the park to celebrate the end of summer. Of course Cordelia quickly agreed excitedly running up to whizzer like and excited puppy to tell him the news.  
“Charwantsustocometotheparkwithherandsomefriendstocelebratetheendofsummer!”she exclaimed talking so fast the words got muddled.  
“Woah slow down Charlotte wants what?” He laughed.  
“Charlotte wants us to come to the park with her and some friends to celebrate the end of summer!” Cordelia said only slightly slower so it was actually intelligible.  
“Ooo ok well that’s fun! Wait have you ever met her friends before?” He asked her quickly.  
“No?” She replied, confused.  
“Delia! We need to get you ready!”  
“What, why?”  
“Because” he said as if it were obvious “you need to make a good impression on her friends and to do that you need to have a good outfit!”   
She laughed at him but quickly agreed anyway.

Cordelia was sitting on her bed legs crossed watching whizzer quickly rummage through her wardrobe critically looking at all of her clothes.   
“Whiz I get that you’re specific about your taste in clothes but in a bit I’m going to have none left for you to choose from” Cordelia announced noticing Whizzer pay no attention to her and continue flinging clothes around her room.   
Cordelia’s had a eucalyptus coloured room with gold accents at the corner of the walls, a white double bed facing the door and a pride flag hanging above it. She had plants scattered all across the room and a cream dressing table pressed against the wall on the right side of the bed. The opposite wall was a mirror that folded back to be a wardrobe, the same wardrobe that held Whizzer who seemed to have picked out two outfits for Cordelia to choose from.   
“So there’s your brown jumpsuit which I think will go well for the occasion or these high waisted jeans with this crop top, which I also love!” the crop top Whizzer held up read Hawaii in pink lettering.   
“Jeans and the top, I think it looks cute but isn’t to dressed up for going to the park.” Cordelia said almost as more of a question for Whizzer to approve of. Whizzer grinned “I’ve taught you well.”  
“Go on then shoo I need to get dressed and you need to get yourself ready!” Cordelia said full of energy. Whizzer left the room to go and get himself ready knowing he would take his time. Soon after that and the two reconvened in the living room ready to go.  
Whizzer was wearing blue jeans a light pink shirt and a black leather jacked, he also donned a pair of sunglasses that were clearly just for the overall look as they were still inside.  
“Oooo you look nice” Cordelia complimented when she saw his outfit.  
“As do you Delia, Charlotte’s going to love it!” He said admiring the outfit he chose. “Ok, we should probably head off now if we want to get there on time.” He continued.   
“Taking your car?” Cordelia asked.  
“Of course.” Whizzer grinned as they walked out the door, he had a feeling this day was going to go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! How was everyone’s day? Tell me in the comments!   
> Should have a new chapter up tomorrow and get back to a regular-ish posting schedule, thank you all so much for reading :D   
> -tigger


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrived at the park they could immediately see a rainbow picnic blanket in the middle of the park with four people perched on laughing. Neither Cordelia nor Whizzer could make out any of the faces other than Charlotte. 

As they drew closer they could see there were two men and a woman who were apparently Charlottes friends. One of the men has curly brown hair and his arm round the other woman, he had soft features and wore a sweet smile. The woman next to him had long brown hair and a warm glow in the sunlight she was laughing at something the man next to her said whilst smiling back at him. Charlotte was sitting next to the two with someone beside her who’s back was facing the pair walking towards the blanket. All you could make out from his back was an untamed mop of brown curls and a plaid shirt. 

They got up to the group and Cordelia was about to say something when the mysterious man with curly hair turned round. 

Her jaw dropped 

Charlotte had invited Marvin 

Quickly noticing the way she was gaping at him she picked up her jaw and was about to start speaking with a smile on her face when charlotte interrupted.  
"Hi guys!"She turned to the others "Everyone this is Codelia and Whizzer, Cordelia and Whizzer this is Trina, Mendel and as you know Marvin"   
"Hi everyone,can i quickly speak to you Char?" Cordelia responded quickly  
"Ummm yeah sure?" Charlotte said confused   
"Cool,thanks!"   
Cordelia grabbed Charlottes arm and frantically pulled her away from the rest of the group.  
"You invited Marvin and Whizzer! That definetly counts as interfering in there love life! " Cordelia exclaimed   
"Delia they had been texting everyday since they met it was going to happen soon enough I just...pushed it on a little"   
"Yeah, yeah i get that just...what if it messes up their relationship?" Cordelia asked.  
"Delia look at them"  
Both the women turned to look at the pair. 

Whizzer was sat with his head in Marvin's lap laughing hard at something Marvin had said. Marvin was looking down at Whizzer smiling at him warmly.   
"I think they're gonna be just fine Delia"

Later that day everyone was packing up after it had got dark and Whizzer and Marvin where the last ones there. 

"I had fun today" Marvin stated out of nowhere.   
They has somehow managed to get back into the position they were in earlier with Whizzers head in Marvin's lap playing with his hair.   
"Me too" Whizzer smiled up at Marvin.   
"Hey, Whiz?" Marvin asked not looking directly at Whizzer   
"Yeah Marv?"   
"I really value our friendship"   
Whizzers heart sunk. He couldn't place why, Marvin had become extremely close to him recently should he not be happy that he's being told that he's valued as a friend right? Yet something about what Marvin said made Whizzers heart crack slightly.   
"Whiz?"  
"Oh yeah sorry! Thanks Marv I value you too" Whizzer said smile not quite meeting his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Im thinking of getting a few chapters up atm because i have ideas Im excited for so yeah that might happen, anyways as always hope you're all happy and safe thank you for reading!


	6. what more can I say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin's in love with Whizzer and everyone other than Whizzer seems to be aware of it

Months had passed since Marvin had called Whizzer a good friend. The group had gone back to school yet where meeting up daily. They had all become extremely close and even Mendel and Trina had noticed the weird dynamic between Marvin and Whizzer as if they should be dating.   
"They definitely just aren't telling us" Trina said one lunch when Marvin and Whizzer where not their earning her confused looks from the rest of the group.   
"Who isn't telling us what?" Charlotte asked with a frown.  
"Marvin and Whizzer, theres no way they're 'just friends'. The other day they were bickering and someone made a joke that they were like an old married couple, you should have seen the way Marvin blushed" Trina explained. Everyone made a hum of agreement other than Cordelia who just frowned.   
" I don't understand why he wouldn't tell me though, we've told each other everything since we were kids"   
"Delia if he hasn't told you Im sure that its more to do with Marvin than you, I mean he barely even came out to us when he did, he's not great at talking about his emotions" Charlotte assured Cordelia. Knowing her girlfriend worries about people not liking her quite frequently.   
"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right, it just feels weird not knowing how Whizzers feeling" Cordelia said.

-0o0-  
Marvin was half way through a book when Whizzer walked into Marvin's room without talking to him and flopped down on Marvin's bed, head lying in Marvin's lap. They'd become extremely close in a short amount of time to the point where Whizzer was very close to Marvin's parents and would tend to enter Marvin's house unannounced knowing he was always welcome.   
"What's up?" Marvin asked carding his fingers through Whizzers hair still reading his book.   
"Everyone,life,school" Whizzer started listing.   
"Specifically?"  
"Im just tired i guess. Plus people are really fucking annoying sometimes"Whizzer added as an after thought.   
Marvin snorted at Whizzers anger for the general human race. "Go to sleep, you look tired"   
Whizzer scoffed "Wow thanks Marvin" Marvin sniggered but got a warm smile when Whizzer snuggled into his leg.

After a few minuets Whizzers breathing evened out and in a moment of bravery Marvin leaned down and kissed Whizzers cheek. Laying his book down careful not to wake Whizzed up he lay his head down against his wall and pondered what they could be and how they could become such things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry i havent updated in a whole while just had some stuff going on in life but its all good thanks for putting up with me 😽   
> thank you for reading as always kudos and comments are much appreciated!   
> -tigger


	7. Do I love him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall I’m so sorry I haven’t updated in a while my mental health’s been poor but we back and tryna get it going again!

“I think I’m going to tell him”  
“Marv you’re going to need to be more specific than that” Charlotte teased   
“I think I’m going to tell Whizzer I love him”  
Charlotte spat out her drink.  
“YOU LOVE HIM?” She yelled in the middle of the cafe.  
“Woah Char shut up” Marvin jokingly glared at her before continuing ”and,I mean yeah I thought it was obvious”  
“Yeah it was obvious you liked him” she started cleaning up the drink she spat “but none of us thought you loved him”  
“Wait what ‘none of us’? Who’s ‘us’?” Marvin questioned  
“Well everyone Trin,Mendel,Delia. We all just thought you were gonna fuck once or twice honestly with how emotionally constipated you two seem to be” Charlotte explained, smirking.   
Marvin opened and closed his mouth like a fish trying to find something to retort, he eventually seemed to settle of a small   
“I’m not emotionally constipated” Glaring at his coffee. Charlotte cackled   
“Sure Marv, sure. So you’re gonna tell him you love him?” She asked   
“Yeah, I mean I think so. Its just hard to be around him constantly and act as I’m not head over heels for him,you know?”   
“I get it” she paused for a moment considering what to say “When do you think you’re gonna tell him?”  
“Tonight, maybe, I don’t know. It’s not that I don’t want to- I do” he assured “ it’s just, how do you tell someone you’re in love with them?”   
Charlotte hesitated “I’m sorry Marv I don’t know”   
“Ugghhhhh I hate this” 

-0o0-

“Deliaaaa this isn’t funny”   
Cordelia tried to form a response in between tears of laughter.  
“You- you- just worked out- that you love him- Please Whiz how” she was fully cackling now.   
Instead of a response Whizzer just glared at her from his place on the middle of her bed. She tried her best to regain composure.  
“I’m sorry Whiz but how? We’ve all been talking about it for months!”   
Whizzers eyes went wide.  
“A- all of you?” He stuttered uncharacteristically.   
Cordelia shook her head frantically with understanding.  
“Oh no! Marvin doesn’t know, he’s just as oblivious as you. Just the rest of us,”   
Whizzer groaned and flopped his whole body down on the bed.   
“God Delia, why is this so hard,”   
The blonde looked at him sympathetically,  
“Maybe you should tell him Whiz,” she quietly ventured.  
Whizzer didn’t respond instead deciding to scream into Cordelia’s nearest pillow.   
His phone pinged with a message from Marvin.  
Marv ❣️: You wanna come round to mine later? x  
“Marvin just asked me to come round. Oh god what if he knows! Delia what should I do?” He asked with growing anxiety.   
“Whiz just go, he doesn’t know if he did he would have done something much earlier,” she assured adding on quieter “and anyway I wouldn’t be surprised if your love isn’t as unrequited as you think”   
Ignoring her later statement Whizzer nodded his head.   
“Yeah, yeah he doesn’t know. There’s no reason I shouldn’t go we’re, we’re just friends it’s fine.” He quickly shot a response back to Marvin saying he would go.   
“It will all be fine, just a fun night between friends”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated as always!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so first chapter, kudos and comments are much appreciated thank you so much for reading - tigger :)


End file.
